QUIEN DIJO QUE POR LA APARIENCIA SE DEFINE AL UKE
by Hera Black
Summary: Todo el mundo tiene concebido que por la apariencia se define a una persona, pero, ¿Cuántas veces las apariencias nos engañan?
1. El cambio conlleva un Karma existencial

_**Notas de la Autora:**__Hola hola, de nuevo yo aquí molestando la existencia después de dos años sin dar señales de vida y con una nueva loca idea (Y más de 20 en proceso jeje) vengo con este nuevo fic que espero que les agrade, y de antemano que no me maten por los ejem… cambios leves que les he hecho a los personajes. Como saben los personajes no me pertenecen pero los tomo prestados para plasmar mis ideas. Sin más por decir, _

_¡Disfruten la lectura!_

_**Notas de la Historia:**__Este fic va dedicado a Luzy_Snape por su cumple (un regalo un poco retrasado pero espero que valga la pena) y Les doy las gracias a Komagoro_Chan y a Sukary por ayudarme a betear este primer capi ¡Las adoro pequeñas! _

**¿QUIEN DIJO QUE POR LA APARIENCIA SE DEFINE AL UKE?**

_El cambio conlleva un Karma existencial_

Un nuevo año y muchos cambios habían sucedido después de su décimo sexto cumpleaños, y es que, a la mañana de la celebración de su natalidad, vio que su desgarbado cuerpo había adquirido ciertos cambios.

En primer lugar su muy delgado cuerpo tomó una musculatura leve, pero compacta; su piel se había vuelto más suave y había adquirido un tono dorado claro sin cambiar mucho la apariencia blanca de la misma, sus caderas, antes estrechas, se habían anchado y su redondez se había tornado más visible y su cintura, antes plana como una tabla, había cogido curvas como las de una chica; su rostro había tomado una forma más angulosa, sus labios se habían colocado más rojos y sus mejillas más sonrosadas, sus ojos se veían más grandes y brillantes que nunca, inclusive detrás de sus usuales gafas; y su cabello, ¡Eso era lo más sorprendente!, su cabello, antes un inusual nido de pájaros tan negro como la noche, ahora era una cascada de seda azabache suave y manejable… y extremadamente larga; sino es porque seguía conservando sus genitales, ¡Hubiera pensado que se había convertido en una chica! y ahora, caminando con sus inseparables amigos por el andén 9 ¾ se sentía como una, ya que toda la población masculina de Hogwarts lo miraba como si de un pedazo de carne se tratase, o mejor dicho como si de una guapísima chica se tratase, por más que estuviera con ropa de chico y careciera de pechos ya muchos habían tratado de ligar a la "lindura" de ojos verdes en que se había convertido para su total karma.

Por otro lado tenemos a un rubio a quien su décimo sexto cumpleaños le había sentado de maravilla ya que esa misma mañana notó como su delgado y fibroso cuerpo había conseguido un poco más de musculatura corporal, sólo lo necesario. Sus pectorales se habían marcado al igual que su abdomen, el cual se había endurecido y una espectacular cuadrícula se notaba en ella _(lo que se conoce como abdomen de chocolatina, o abdomen de lavadero)_, su cabello platinado se veía más brillante que nunca, sus facciones más definidas por una mandíbula levemente cuadrada y con un poco de fino vello facial rubio imperceptible a la vista, su piel como el más fino mármol brillaba, tan blanca e impoluta, sus labios se veían más carnosos y sonrosados y su mirada, ¡Oh su mirada!, era como la de un felino a punto de capturar a su presa. Todo él digno de una escultura de un Dios griego, definido en una sola palabra: PERFECCIÓN.

Y esta obra de arte viviente, esculpida por los dioses, era el centro de miradas no sólo de la población femenina de Hogwarts, quienes lo miraban con adoración, sino también de la masculina, en donde algunos lo miraban con deseo y otros con desprecio, haciendo que éste bello adonis sonriera con altanería al pasar entre la gente, hasta que la vio; una bella figura de curvas perfectas y cabellos como la noche, la cual tenía unas estupendas y muy redondeadas nalgas, si, las mejores que había visto en toda su vida, pensaba el chico con su plateada y felina mirada dispuesta en su próxima presa.

Por otro lado un muy azorado y enfadado ojiverde se trataba de esconder detrás de su muy risueño pelirrojo amigo al ver al doceavo chico que invitaba al pelinegro a salir y que por décima vez no le interesó que en vez de una guapísima chica, más bien sacada de una revista de modas, fuera un chico y no cualquier chico, sino, EL CHICO, tratara no sólo de ligárselo, sino de propasarse con él ¡Y frente a sus amigos! agarrándole descaradamente el trasero, lo que le hizo acreedor al pobre chico un buen golpe cortesía de la castaña amiga del moreno, quien se sentía indignada por toda esta situación que ya parecía un circo, mientras, por otro lado el pelirrojo ya no podía contener más las ganas de reír y ahora se carcajeaba a pleno pulmón, indignando más a la castaña quien furiosa decidió dejar al pelirrojo, no sin antes halar al ojiverde consigo, haciéndolo por poco caer; mientras el pelirrojo veía como su novia estaba enfadada, calmándose de su ataque de risa y echándose a correr tras la castaña que apuraba el paso con el moreno todavía sosteniéndolo de la mano.

Cuando el pelirrojo por fin dio alcance a su novia, estos dos comenzaron a pelear, dejando momentáneamente solo al moreno, quien metido en una discusión consigo mismo, siguió camino hacia el tren sin fijarse por donde iba, hasta que chocó con un fuerte torso que lo tumbó de nalga al piso, causando que se le alborotara su largo cabello negro el cual fue a parar a su rostro.

El rubio desde lejos y junto con sus amigos había visto el show formado por un Ravenclaw de séptimo, quien se quiso pasar de listo con la azorada jovencita que se escondía detrás de la comadreja, que inútilmente contenía la risa mientras la sabelotodo le daba su buen golpe al chico. Cuando el pelirrojo de una manera indecorosa empezó a carcajearse, haciendo que la castaña tomase a la chica de la mano y se la llevara consigo misma furiosa, vio la oportunidad perfecta para conocer a la nueva alumna, ya que por lo visto era nueva y estaba siendo custodiada por los amigos del chico dorado de Dumbledore, así que ella debía de ser importante; pero no contó con el factor comadreja quien al ver a ambas chicas alejarse salió corriendo tras de ellas, pero ¡Oh bendito Merlín que traía la suerte consigo! Ya que el pelirrojo en un patético intento de excusarse con su novia dejaron a la morena a un lado, ¡Y ella ni por enterada!, siguió su camino cabizbaja, ahí el rubio entró en acción chocando "accidentalmente" con la chica, quien cayó de nalga al piso haciendo que su negra cabellera fuera a parar directamente a su rostro. El rubio compuso su mejor sonrisa y se inclinó hacia la chica tendiéndole una mano.

—Disculpa no te vi —Habló el rubio quien ayudó a parar a la todavía despeinada morena.

—No, no te preocupes, fui yo quien estaba… —Se quedó de piedra el moreno viendo el apuesto joven que le había tendido la mano para ayudarle a pararse mientras colocaba en orden sus cabellos.

Esa voz, esa voz la conocía, era un poco suave, pero masculina, y esos ojos… El rubio, al reconocer quien era la "hermosa damisela", se quedó estupefacto y es que no era ninguna chica, ¡No señor!, la persona de las monumentales nalgas no era nada más ni nada menos que…

— ¿Potter?

_**Notas finales:**_ _Espero que les haya gustado._

_Dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, ya saben ;)_

_Les mando a todos un beso gigante y un abrazo marca Molly Weasley! _


	2. El Karma, estado permanente del hombre

_**Notas de la Autora:**__Hola a todo el mundo, hace un año y… creo que un poco más que no actualizaba esta historia, y se me cae la cara de la vergüenza pero aquí les traigo un nuevo capi y espero poder actualizar capis regularmente y no en periodos tan largos._

_**Notas de la Historia:**__Este fic va dedicado a Luzy_Snape por su cumple (un regalo un poco retrasado pero espero que valga la pena) Y le doy un agradecimiento muy especial a mi Beta Komagoro_Chan por su valiosa ayuda con respecto a mi exceso de comas. _

_El Karma, estado permanente del hombre_

— ¡Malfoy! —Boqueó el pelinegro igual de anonadado que el rubio.

— ¿Potter? —Volvió a decir completamente sorprendido el Slytherin, quien si no fuera por su educación Malfoy, estaría boqueando como pez fuera del agua, y es que ¡Por Merlín! Sí que se veía candente Potter.

— ¡Oh por favor, no me digas que tú también Malfoy! —Exclamó el moreno exasperado —¿Es que ahora todo el mundo me toma como chica?, ¿Qué demonios debo hacer para que todo el mundo vea que soy un chico?, ¡SOY UN CHICO, POR TODOS LOS CIELOS!, ESCUCHÓ TODO EL MUNDO —Gritó el moreno ya irritado —**SOY - UN - CHICO**, Y AL PROXIMO QUE SE ATREVA A CONFUNDIRME CON UNA MALDITA CHICA LE PATEARÉ EL TRASERO —Y con esto último entró el moreno refunfuñando al tren para buscar el compartimiento más alejado y estar ahí hasta que llegaran a Hogwarts, dejando al rubio prácticamente con la palabra en la boca.

Era de mañana, la noche anterior había sido un completo martirio para él ¿Por qué?, pues nada más ni nada menos que por su _"Diminuto" _cambio de imagen; todos y cada uno de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, incluidos los nuevos de primer año lo miraron durante toda la cena embelesados. _—"Ni que fuera una maldita veela"_ —Refunfuñó el moreno quien había esperado a que todos sus compañeros se arreglasen y salieran a desayunar para poder darse un baño con tranquilidad, sin mirones por delante.

Después de una ducha rápida y de ponerse su uniforme como fuese, salió en volandas de la torre de Gryffindor; le tocaba pociones a primera hora —_"Y esto sigue mejorando"_ —Ironizó en su mente mientras bufaba irritado y es que ya habían unos que otros en el pasillo que prácticamente lo querían violar con la mirada _.—"Que genial que ha empezado mi día"_ —Pensó el moreno sintiéndose frustrado mientras entraba al comedor y le arrebataba el zumo de calabaza que su pelirrojo amigo tenía en la mano para bebérselo en menos de diez segundos y salir nuevamente disparado ante la confundida mirada de sus mejores amigos, todavía quedaban quince minutos de desayuno antes de su primera clase, pero él prefería huir ahora de las miradas hambrientas, no por las delicias servidas en el comedor, de todo el alumnado.

Llegó a las mazmorras como alma que lleva el diablo con su uniforme más desarreglado que nunca, jadeante y un poco transpirado tratando de escapar de un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw que prácticamente lo iban a desnudar en medio de un pasillo. Así lo encontraron los Slytherin quienes esperaban a que su profesor llegara al aula y algunos Ravenclaw también, ya que pociones este año no había sido elegido por muchos de los alumnos de sexto, así que las cuatro casas tenían clases juntas, ya no era el típico Gryffindor-Slytherin en las clases de pociones ¡Gracias Merlín bendito!

El moreno trató de regular su respiración mientras se reacomodaba sus ropas. Con lo que no contó fue con su corbata, la cual estaba vuelta un desastre en su cuello de cisne. Suspiró con pesar, ya que siempre había sido Hermione quien le arreglase su corbata y le dejase su nudo hecho para que sólo se la colocara, pero esas pervertidas por poco y lo ahorcan con la misma, ¡Es que ahora nadie tenía vergüenza! Así que con ojos tristes se la desató de su cuello para intentar hacer el nudo que tantas veces vio a Hermione hacer.

Draco como siempre era madrugador y puntual, como buen Slytherin que era. Se levantó completamente descansado y de cierta forma satisfecho… quizás por haber soñado con el par de nalgas más espectaculares que había visto en su vida, dispuestas sólo para él.

Se dio una ducha, se arregló pulcramente como siempre, sin una sola arruga en su uniforme. Antes de salir de su habitación se miró en el espejo, sonriendo satisfecho al ver su arrebatadora imagen, ya que se sabía dueño de muchas miradas de adoración las cuales hacían que su cabeza se levantara cada día más orgullosa.

Se encontró en la sala común a sus amigos con los cuales salió rumbo al gran comedor, donde tomaron un abundante y nutritivo desayuno. Como siempre, ellos y los Ravenclaw eran los únicos madrugadores del colegio, ya que las dos casas restantes siempre se les veía corriendo para tomar cualquier cosa de sus mesas y salir como vinieron hacia sus clases, con la comida a medio masticar en sus bocas, cosa de mal gusto y que demostraba la poca clase que tenían la mayoría de los estudiantes.

Después de su habitual y calmo desayuno, se dispusieron a ir hacia su primera clase del día; pociones, esta vez mixta con las cuatro casas ya que muchos ineptos no pasaron sus exámenes, cosa obvia, o simplemente decidieron que pociones no era una materia importante —_"Como siempre la prole es ignorante del buen arte de las pociones"_ —Pensó el rubio mientras llegaban a las mazmorras; todavía quedaba media hora antes de iniciar la clase así que se puso a charlar calmadamente con sus compañeros y también con algunos cuantos Ravenclaw que se les unían a la trivial charla.

Estaban en un entretenido debate sobre ingredientes de pociones para nuevas creaciones, cuando vio una cascada de cabellos negros ondear como una bandera al viento, arribando a gran velocidad hacia donde estaban ellos.

El gran Harry Potter había hecho una graciosa aparición y ahora que lo veía parado se veía como si hubiese acabado de tener sexo, cosa que hizo por un leve momento volar su imaginación y es que el rostro todavía aniñado del moreno con las mejillas y labios enrojecidos, jadeante, su piel levemente perlada de sudor y sus ropas completamente descolocadas, eran toda una tentación, una invitación para tomarlo y no dejarlo salir de la cama en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Estaba cavilando en su cabeza todavía mirando con disimulo al moreno, quien trataba de acomodarse las ropas; y es que el chico en cuestión si antes tenía lo suyo, por más que le cueste a su ego Slytherin admitirlo, ahora era completamente arrollador. Parecía un ángel, puro e inocente ante las miradas lascivas, ante los pensamientos malintencionados del mundo y ante la imagen erótica que en estos momentos deleitaban la vista de aquellos que estaban esperando iniciar su clase de pociones. Su vista volvió a viajar al rostro del moreno quien en ese momento tenía un leve mohín de disgusto adornándole sus facciones, mientras se desataba su desastrosa corbata roja y dorada, suspirando levemente, viendo como el chico intentaba hacerse el nudo una y otra vez hasta que, con un leve puchero lo dejó sabiendo que estaba probablemente haciendo el ridículo más grande y en el primer día de clases, alzó su mirada verde la cual se le veía brillante, quizás por la frustración que tenía en aquellos momentos el chico dorado, todavía con un imperceptible pucherito en esos deliciosos labios rojos.

Y no supo por qué fue movido, pero de un momento a otro se encontraba frente al moreno, quien en un principio lo miró con enfado, para pasar a la sorpresa cuando sus propias manos viajaron hacia la corbata del Gryffindor y se la anudó correctamente ante la mirada atónita de media clase.

Durante una milésima de segundo sus ojos se encontraron, perdiéndose el rubio en las orbes del color del bosque, esos hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes que lo miraban en ese momento con confusión; un momento en el cual se olvidó de el resto de la gente que estaba alrededor de los dos, bajó su mirada color de luna hacia la boca del moreno el cual tenía su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes, dándole una imagen bastante tentadora, —_"¡Por Merlín que si no fuera por mi educación ya lo habría besado!"_ —Pensaba el platinado; pero, como las cosas cuando se están poniendo interesantes, no faltaba quien les dañara el ambiente a su alrededor, siendo nada más ni nada menos que el pecoso amigo del moreno quien furioso hacía grandes aspavientos ante la pose que, tanto él como el moreno estaban dando en esos momentos.

— ¿Qué crees que haces hurón? —Bramó Ron después del shock inicial y de la mirada de _"compórtate Ronald"_ que le estaba dando su novia.

—Pues creo que hice mi buena obra del día —Le respondió al menor de los varones Weasley pero con la mirada fija en Potter, quien se estaba sonrojando sin razón aparente.

Pero la discusión llegó hasta ahí, ya que el profesor Snape había hecho su más que oportuna aparición, haciendo que todos los estudiantes de sexto callaran al instante, entrado en completo orden y silencio al aula.

Una vez todos en sus respectivos asientos, el oscuro profesor comenzó con su clase.

—Hoy prepararan el filtro de los muertos en vida, espero que a algunos alumnos, a los cuales se les ha incrementado la fama después del reciente e irónico final de esta guerra, no se les suba el ego -_mirando al trío de Gryffindor_-, y esperen favoritismos; quien no llegue a lograr un filtro mínimamente decente, hará que su casa se vea afectada con una baja considerable de puntos. Y a quien se le ocurra en el primer día de clases estallar un caldero -_mirando a un Neville quien se encogió en su asiento_-, haré que esté limpiando los calderos y el desastre que siempre causan los de primer año hasta navidad, comiencen —Terminó su discurso el profesor Snape mientras con su varita hacía aparecer las instrucciones en el pizarrón, mientras en su mente despotricaba ácidamente sobre algunos alumnos ineptos (_léase Gryffindor's_) quienes **NO** deberían de estar en su clase de pociones avanzada.

Con un silencio espectral los alumnos fueron sacando sus instrumentos para preparar la poción mientras otros iban al frente a tomar los ingredientes necesarios para su preparación, pasando gracias al benevolente Merlín, la clase sin ningún percance.

Estaban saliendo todos de la clase de pociones, respirando la mayoría tranquilos de que en el primer día no ocurriese ningún desastre que desatara la furia del oscuro profesor. Entre estos estaba Harry, quien presuroso, metía todos sus implementos en la mochila para salir lo más rápido posible, pero sus intenciones se vieron truncadas cuando la voz barítono del profesor le pidió que se quedara un momento.

Reticente, el Gryffindor se quedó sentado en su asiento mientras veía como los últimos que quedaban dentro del aula salían, incluidos sus amigos, quienes preocupados le dieron una última mirada transmitiéndole ánimos.

Cuando el profesor Snape vio hasta el último estudiante alejarse de los pasillos que conducían a su salón de clases, cerró la puerta tras de sí, sellándola e insonorizándola a la vez, mientras Harry cabizbajo no se había percatado hasta que Snape lo tuvo apresado entre la pared y su cuerpo, con su mirada ónix destilando ira, provocando que en sus verdes ojos se vislumbrase un poco de pánico cuando el cuerpo del profesor se movió un poco más, dejándole sin escapatoria alguna, sintiendo los cabellos del pocionista rozándole el cuello y los labios de éste en su oreja.

—Se cree muy listo señor Potter —Susurró con evidente odio en su voz —O se cree que seré lo suficientemente estúpido como el resto de ineptos estudiantes que lo veneran a sus pies, para creerme que ha sufrido semejante cambio… ¡Dígamelo! —Terminó el profesor, perdiendo su tan conocido autocontrol, agarrando de la camisa al moreno, estampándolo contra la pared, mientras éste seguía sin reaccionar.

—Claro, se está burlando de mi cierto, después de haber visto sin mi consentimiento mi mente y mi pasado, decidió al igual su arrogante padre jugarme una broma, copiando la apariencia de Lily ¡No es así, dígalo Potter, no es así!

— ¿Q-qué? —Logró articular Harry sorprendido. — ¡Yo no he hecho nada, después de mi cumpleaños sólo desperté así! , o es que acaso usted cree que me es gracioso verme como si fuera de una chica.

—A mí no me mientes Potter —Gruñó el profesor soltando al moreno de su agarre violentamente, haciendo que este cayera pesadamente en el asiento. — ¡Quítate el maldito hechizo!

— ¡Qué yo no me he hecho nada profesor, no tengo ningún hechizo! —Rebatió el moreno para después sacar su varita y pronunciarse a sí mismo un _Finite Incantatem_, el cual obviamente no funcionó, ya que no tenía ningún hechizo sobre él, haciendo que la ira de Severus subiera más de lo saludable.

—Ah entonces es una poción ¿no?, dígame Potter, su amiguita Granger está metida en esta broma, porque no creo que usted sea lo suficientemente inteligente para preparar una poción que le haga cambiar temporalmente el aspecto, verdad —Susurró furioso mientras iba hacia su estante de pociones y rebuscaba entre los cientos de viales coloridos, hasta sacar uno de color celeste para volver hacia donde estaba Harry petrificado por las acciones del profesor —Bébaselo —Ordenó entregándole el vial a Harry, quien miró con sus ojos verdes llenos de furia al profesor, abriendo el vial con fuerza y tragándose el contenido de un sorbo, lo que fuera con tal de que lo dejaran en paz.

El profesor esperó unos diez minutos sin notar cambio alguno en el moreno, sintiéndose más furioso que nunca y es que no era posible que el arrogante de Potter hubiese cambiado de manera tan drástica, a menos que… no, ¡eso era prácticamente imposible! —Pensaba el pocionista incrédulo sin darse cuenta de que el moreno completamente rabioso se había escabullido e intentaba salir del aula, haciendo sacar al profesor de sus cavilaciones llegando en un parpadeo hacia el ahora temeroso moreno, aprisionándolo contra la puerta.

Pero al moreno el miedo así como le vino se le fue, y es que para él no era cosa de estar orgulloso el presentar ahora un aspecto grácil y andrógino, él hubiera preferido seguir siendo aquel chico desgarbado con su cabello cual nido de pájaros, que lo único que tenía de hermoso eran aquellos ojos esmeralda que había heredado de su madre.

Encaró a su profesor, con sus ojos verdes inyectados de furia y forcejeó para poder escapar del profesor.

—Déjeme salir —Susurró con ira mal contenida, empezando su magia a descontrolarse. Dejando a Severus perdido momentáneamente en esos ojos tan parecidos a los de su amada.

Y movido por aquellos recuerdos, agarró al moreno, plantándole un furioso y demandante beso, dejándolo completamente vulnerable y sorprendido por un instante, para después forcejear con más fuerza y es que ¡Su odiado profesor lo estaba besando!, de todas las malditas personas del colegio que se habían vuelto locas después de su cambio ¡y tenía que ser entre ellos Snape también otro de los que se encandilaron con su apariencia!

Estaba tan irritado que su magia hizo todo por él, apartándolo con inusitada fuerza del oscuro profesor, mientras con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas de furia contenidas, se acercó hacia donde había terminado el profesor, propinándole una cachetada en el rostro del pocionista, que sorprendido también por sus actos, no hizo nada más que mirar como empezaban a salir las lágrimas y bañaban ese hermoso rostro.

— ¿Usted cree profesor que a mí me gusta verme así?; ¿Cree, como los demás tenerse el derecho a pensar que soy una muñeca a la cual todo el mundo puede manosear a su antojo? —Preguntó el moreno con la voz quebrada por tantos sentimientos encontrados y escondidos desde su transformación —Yo soy un hombre, profesor, un hombre que no está feliz de verse como una chica; y yo pensé que entre todas las personas, usted sería uno de los que seguiría tratándome como a un ser humano normal, pero veo que no, sólo es otro más de los que hasta ahora han querido tomarme sin miramientos. Todos ustedes son igual de despreciables. —Terminó susurrando el ojiverde, mientras llegaban volando las cosas olvidadas en su mesa y se abría la puerta con una fuerte ventisca mágica, saliendo el Gryffindor con la poca dignidad que en estos momentos sentía por ella.

Maldito Karma, maldito mundo, maldita apariencia que poseía ahora, porque ese rostro de muñeca que ahora le devolvía el reflejo por la ventana sería algo permanente. Su Karma, estado permanente de su ser.

_**Notas finales:**_ _Por favor, espero que no me maten por lo de… Severus, pronto las cosas se pondrán mejores… No más leves Snarry's. _

_Muchas gracias por dedicarle tiempo a leer mis loquísimas ideas. Sugerencias y críticas, solo manden un review. Por favor nada de maldiciones por lo de Harry =S_


End file.
